Tenshi S. Keramat
Tenshi the White Angel, named Tenshi Smith Keramat, is a sage of the feathers. Appearance Height: Average. Weight: Average. Haircut: Mid Long. Hair Color: Light Gray (nearly white). Eye Color: Amber. Clothing During almost all of the Arc 1, Tenshi wears an outfit composed of loose jeans trousers with New Rock 163 S1 boots, a brown turtleneck sweater and a light jacket. At the infiltration on the Glory of Ares on Chapter 5, he wears a standard knight uniform (a male gothic version of a Scorpion Nip/Tuck Jacket and Savannah Pants). Personality Despite all of the talk about not caring about how many sacrifices he makes, Tenshi has a messiah complex, which makes him want to save as many people as possible, and ignoring those feelings always makes his heart weight. Despite the calm way he acts as leader, Tenshi is easily irritated. "Fragile" Sanity Tenshi is an schizophrenic, his quest for revenge caused an extreme mental stress on his already fragile mind, dividing his mind in several personalities, each trying to take control over his body. After learning the technique known as Awakening, The "entities" in his mind united into a single form, self-named Angelo. Although Tenshi still hears many voices on his head, only Angelo's seems to have some effect on him. Biography Tenshi Smith Keramat was born at the city of Olympia in February 07, 2726 to Abigail Smith and Taryn Keramat. In 2733, his parents were killed by Gautama during the Olympian Purge, his twin brother, Yūkan Keramat, was also taken and presumably killed. His alter ego, Angelo, was born at the occasion. Over 2 months after the purge, he became Kashi Koi's pupil, learning the how to use techniques such as revelation and awakening from him. Story Duels Chinese Arc Quinlan Bellamy In Chapter 2: A Knight, Tenshi fought Ignis Natus' lover, knight Quinlan Bellamy, an user of Lightning Sagecraft. Although Quinlan's revelation was at the level of a paladin's, he didn't had much chance against the "White Angel"'s Archangel form and died of bloodloss on the arms of his lover (Chapter 2.5: Another Knight) shortly after having his left arm chopped off by Tenshi's Steel Cutter. Mephisto Villes (1st fight) In Chapter 3: The Death Sage, Tenshi fought the "Sage of Death", Mephisto Villes, an user of Darkness Sagecraft. Even on his Seraphim form, Tenshi could barely match Mephisto's Grim Reaper form, so when he saw an opportunity, he activated a totally unmastered level of his revelation, Ophanim, which completely drawn his energy out of his body in a single attack that knocked Mephisto out of his own revelation and caused both of them to fall unconscious. Ignis Natus (1st fight) In Chapter 5: Infiltration, Ignis Natus attempts to avenge his fallen lover by attacking Tenshi aboard of the Glory of Ares using an unmastered and purely chi-based technique known as Exploding Supernova, but the White Angel not only dodges it, but also mimics it, renaming the technique as "Nova" and absorbing the energy released by both of them to achieve his Seraphim form, destroying the whole floor where they were standing, leaving Ignis to fall on the below floor while he flew above to face Mephisto a second time. Mephisto Villes (2nd fight) In Chapter 7: Round 2, after defeating Ignis Natus, Tenshi entered Mephisto Villes' chamber. After Mephisto speaks about the humiliation of being knocked out by a rebel, Tenshi activates a Ruby Halo obtained from the former commander of the Jiangxi Military, Jefe Rodríguez, obtaining an extra amount of energy. After some time, Mephisto reveals his most distinctive technique, Black Death, which creates a cloud of deadly miasma, using his Ophanim form, Tenshi uses his Holy Flap to destroy the roof, dismissing the cloud completely. Mephisto then uses a combo attack on his Shinigami form, using his Darkness Drive to execute a strong blow known as Darkness Carousel, causing Tenshi to drop his blade. As Tenshi pulled out his second katana, he and Mephisto kept clashing as they flew upwards, the Death Sage then cut off all of the White Angel's wings, grabbing him by the neck and throwing him up and ultimately executing a full power Purging Wave on him. Tenshi is protected by his absolute defense, Holy Aegis, and, as Mephisto had no more energy to reactivate his revelation, the White Angel easily killed him with his newest technique, Dual Nova, opening a wide hole across the Glory of Ares. Ignis Natus (2nd fight) / Azul (1st fight) In Chapter 8: Minds, after Angelo took control of Tenshi's body, he killed several knights, opening a second hole in the ship, which caused it to start falling. After doing so, he was attacked by Azul, Ignis Natus' alter ego. In Chapter 9: Blue Fire Azul used his blue fire techniques to try and burn Angelo's soul, but his spirit was too strong, after some time, they clashed their stronger techniques, Angelo's Big Void Nova and Azul's Solar Flare, almost destroying the city. After that, Angelo didn't had much chi left, and as Azul charged a second Solar Flare, both the Dark Angel and the Phoenix were knocked out by Tenma Kazegami's Power Bind. As Tenshi awoke, Tenma prepared his deadly Maelstrom Flap, but was interrupted by Jefe Rodríguez and Theodor de Ursa, whose fight had arrived to the top of the ship. Jefe throws Tenshi away from the doomed Glory of Ares, saving his life as the ship exploded, turning Fuzhou into a wasteland. Hypnos Somnus (1st fight) In Chapter 11: Nightmare, Tenshi is immobilized by Hypnos Somnus, Angelo then fights the sennin, but is easily defeated and put in a comatose state along with Kashi Koi. Ryōra Drachen (1st fight) .